


You are my Home

by DeathIsThyName



Category: Aubchel, Glee, Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Glee Club Bashing, Mother-Daughter Relationship, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathIsThyName/pseuds/DeathIsThyName
Summary: So totally AU. This doesn't follow any time line. This is a Glee and Pitch Perfect  (high school) crossover. (In this story The Bellas as  high schoolers').Rachel Gets the family she always wanted and finds love with a Beautiful Scary Blonde ;)





	

**So totally AU. This doesn't follow any time line. This is a Glee and Pitch Perfect (high school) crossover. (In this story The Bellas as high schoolers').**

 

It's been about 6 months since Shelby told Rachel that they should appreciate each other from afar and adopted Beth.

What Shelby and everyone else didn't know was that Rachel was alone in life. She had been since 11 and now she's 14 years old. Her fathers had left her and moved without telling anyone. So when Shelby chose to adopt Beth and left, Rachel started to change. She became withdrawn from everyone. She stopped singing altogether. No one really cared because it meant they got more solos.

Even though these changes happened she was still the biggest target made worse by the taunts from Quinn about how "You are so pathetic berry. Even your own mother didn't want you. She chose MY baby over you!" That's the comment that hurt the most to Rachel because to her it was the truth.

All the while Mr. Shue just ignores all the bulling and taunting done to Rachel.

 

It was at one of these glee club sessions in the choir room where the club was interrupted by the arrival of a group of girls no one in Glee had ever seen before.

"Rachel I am giving you the next solo. Come down and sing" Mr. Shue said

"Oh he'll to the naw!! Mr. Shue I will sing that solo. Why are you giving it to that talent-less freak?" Mercedes yells at the teacher snottily

"Yeah Mr. Shue. We don't need Man-hands to sing. We have more talent then her" Kurt added while flipping his invisible hair-locks from his shoulder

"Please the Hobbit should just be shipped back to Israel. No one wants her here." Santana added in her bored voice.

"Exactly! I don't know why she bothers. She should just leave because no one wants her. She is so pathetic even her mother didn't want her and chose my baby over her!" Quinn said with a smug smirk.

All the while Rachel had just kept her head down and listened her sadness and anger both growing. But she promised herself she wouldn't cry or yell in-front of anyone or have any kind of outburst. So when she heard Quinn she lifted her head and looked at her with a small smile and just nod her head then looked at Mr. Shue and said softly and just loud enough for everyone to hear and said it as politely as possible

"Mr. Shue. I don't want the solo. Everyone is right. I don't have the talent to deserve any solos. And I agree with Quinn and Santana."

Here she stood up picked up her binder and put it in her bag after taking a envelope out and walked down the risers to the choir teacher and gave it to him and said

"No one wants me this is true so I am leaving the club. That is a copy of my resignation letter from this club. Principle Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury have been given a copy each and notified that today is my last here. That letter has my reasons for quitting clearly stated and I request that you don't come after me to bring me back nor send anyone to persuade me. The letter states clearly that if any attempt is made to bring me back to this club no matter what form of persuasion is used from talking to torture the ACLU and my lawyers will be contacting the school about it and you know you don't want that."

With that she turned and walked towards the door only to stop in her tracks when she sees a group of unknown girls standing in the way of her exit.

The blonde who was in-front of said group was beautiful and breathtaking but the look she had on her face was the scariest look she'd ever seen. Quinn's HBIC look was nothing compared to this. Which is why she was frozen to the spot. The blonde took a step forward and saw Rachel flinch back. Rachel for her part was terrified. This gorgeous blonde was really scary. And she wanted to get out of this place. So she cleared her throat softly and look at her feet. Then after a few moments she looked up at the blonde and opened her mouth but wasn't able to talk because she was interupted

"Hi I am Mr. Shue. Who are you girls and what can I help you with?" Said the man and everyone in the room except said man and Rachel (coz she was looking at the ground) flinched at the glares the man had received from the group of girls and everyone wonder who the hell they were.

"Aubrey Posen. My friends and I just transferred from Barden High to this place. And we came to this choir room looking for someone."

"I see and who are you looking for?" Mr. Shue ask

"Rachel Berry"

"That's uh thats me"

"So I heard. Now why do you come with us seeing as you are no longer part of this...what ever this is" Aubrey said with slight disgust in her voice and wave her hand around the room.

"Ok let's go then" Rachel replied softly looking at her feet as she walked past the rest of the new girls and out the door.

With one last glare the new girls turned around and strode out off the room. Everyone was to shocked to speak. Until Mr. Shue cleared his throat but before he could speak Mike Chang spoke shocking everyone again since he never speaks "Well now that you all have finally chased Rachel out of glee how are you all planning to win the next competition because quiet frankly without her we are all screwed and now that there is an official letter stating we can't get her back unless you all want legal action taken against you, what will you do coz yeah we are lost without her?"


End file.
